Una obra teatral fantasmagotica
by Chely
Summary: La obra de La bella durmiente se presentara en Casper High, sin embargo eso es solo el principio de las malas noticias para Sam cuando se entera que debera representar el papel principal. Fantasmas mas un principe inesperado, en fin, sera una obra loca!XD


Una obra teatral… "fantasmagótica"

Ji,ji lo que hace la inspiración n//nU, espero que este fic le agrade, les dejo una pequeña introducción para que sepan mas o menos de que trata la historia , cuídense mucho y muchísimas gracias por sus valiosos reviews!! n.n

Por cierto tengo un dibujo de esta historia pero no creo que no puedo ponerla aquí ;; bueno voy a intentar asi: ( solo pongan la direccion: www . Chely2006. deviantart. ) com sin los espacios o.o, a ver si así funciona n.nU

_**La obra teatral de la película "La bella durmiente" esta por presentarse en Casper High, sin embargo la peor pesadilla de Sam comienza cuando es elegida para representar el papel principal; la princesa Aurora. Y aunque ya nada parecía empeorar las cosas todos se llevan una sorpresa al enterarse de quien actuara como el príncipe Felipe. Todo se complica aun más cuando fantasmas inesperados hacen su presentación poniendo las cosas de cabeza y transformando la fantasía en realidad. ¿Podrá este cuento tener un final feliz?**_

**Cap. 1 "¿Por que yo? y... ¡¿por que él?!"**

-¡¡_no_!! _yo no lo are así que no cuenten conmigo…-_ la voz de desaprobación de la joven se escucho por todo el salón mientras risas y otras voces bajas se hacían presentes entre los demás estudiantes después de escuchar el resultado de aquella votación…

La chica de ojos violeta volteo su vista indiferentemente y cruzando los brazos había dado una respuesta negativa tan tajante que el profesor Lancer se preparaba para enfrentar la gran discusión que se avecinaba si la conversación continuaba por el rumbo que ya imaginaba…

-_señorita Manson, no creo tener que recordarle que este proyecto representa el 80 de su calificación_…- el hombre de corbata simplemente se sentó tratando de mantener la calma que tantos años como maestro había necesitado, su acción fue justo a tiempo para observar como el rostro de frustración de la chica gótica se intensificaba.

-_no puede obligarme_…-desafió sin inmutarse y colocando una mirada retadora en sus ojos a la cual el señor Lancer respondió con una aun mas provocadora…

-_quizás no pero_…_usted sabe lo que significa reprobar en esta materia, aquí no hay examen extraordinario así que tendría que repetirla_…_ahora piense: si fue insoportable una vez_…_imagine hacerlo dos veces_- terminó reforzando su sonrisa…

La chica se quedo sin movimiento, parecía imposible que aquel hombre sin cabello la tuviera en este apuro, sin embargo así era, y apretando los puños con fuerza regreso su mirada furiosa hacia el pizarrón y leyó nuevamente aquellas palabras escritas en el: Obra teatral: "La bella durmiente"

Por supuesto la razón de su molestia fue el texto adjunto debajo de aquel titulo: "Papel principal: Sam Manson como la princesa Aurora"

-_esto es genial_…-hablo con sarcasmo mientras suspiraba pesadamente y trataba de mantener la calma, después de todo ¿no podría ser peor o…si?...

-_muy bien jóvenes, ahora decidiremos también quien será el príncipe, así que los chicos favor de poner sus números aquí_- enseñando un recipiente uno a uno pasaron todos y cada uno, depositando bolitas con un numero impreso. Una vez terminado el proceso Lancer continúo sacando el número ganador…

-_y el afortunado príncipe Felipe es_…-hizo una pausa para anotar el nombre en una libreta mientras todos excepto Sam (quien no estaba en lo absoluto interesada) esperaban la respuesta

-_me pregunto quien será el príncipe_- comento Tucker con un tono de perspicacia que le hizo merecedor a una mirada asesina por parte de la chica gótica quien por su parte se sentaba nuevamente rogando para que el reloj avanzara lo mas pronto posible…

-¡_Dash Baxter_!- exclamo Lancer finalmente sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que ambos chicos se levantaran estrepitosamente de su asiento ante la sorpresa

"…bueno…quizás si podría ser peor…"

-¡¡¿_que_?!!- gritaron al unísono mientras todo el salón volteaba en su dirección

-¡¿_con el_?!-grito Sam

-¡¿_con ella_?!-grito Dash

-¡¡¡_nunca_!!!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo ante la desatención de Lancer quien de alguna forma esperaba esa reacción…

-_muy bien ahora repetiré los nombres de los personajes y su papel en la obra así que no olviden presentarse hoy en la tarde para el primer ensayo_- pidió ignorando la negación de los chicos y tomando una lista entre sus manos

-_Las tres adas Fauna, Flora y Primavera serán; Estrella, Juan, y el joven Foley_-

-_no puedo creer esto_…-comento molesto el chico moreno de ojos azul-verde mientras cruzaba los brazos con desaprobación

-_El señor Damon Gray interpretará al rey Huberto, la bruja Maléfica será Paulina, el rey Estefano será interpretado por Danny Fentom, y el papel de la reina lo representara Valeri Gray_-

Al decir esto ambos chicos se miraron un poco apenados atrayendo la atención de Sam

-_creo que vomitare_…-fue lo único que pudo decir volteando la mirada

-_y finalmente nuestros protagonistas principales; la señorita Manson como la princesa Aurora y como el príncipe Felipe el joven Baxter_-

-¿_alguna pregunta jóvenes_?- pregunto finalmente dando un recorrido por el salón y deteniendo su vista en la mano alzada de Sam

Levanto una ceja con enfado y tomo aire adivinando la pregunta de su alumna-_no señorita Manson, aunque un camión lleno de desechos nucleares la atropelle o una lluvia de meteoritos caiga sobre su casa, aun así usted estará presentando su papel el día de la presentación_- respondió sin dejar tiempo a que la chica hiciera la pregunta, era como si hubiera leído su mente…aunque ella mas bien pensaba en algo así como un terremoto catastrófico que derrumbara la escuela y cancelara la obra…

-_si no hay dudas ya tienen en sus manos el guión así que aprendan sus líneas_- pidió al tiempo que se escuchaba el timbre de receso y todos salían corriendo del salón como de costumbre

-¡_ah_! _lo olvidaba_…- añadió sorprendiendo y congelando a todos en la salida cuando dejo los papeles en el escritorio y volvió a observar a sus alumnos para darles una ultima información…

-_algunos padres de familia nos harán el favor de ayudarnos con la obra, hasta ahora los únicos confirmados son los padres del joven Fentom pero les comento para que estén preparados_- explico dejando a todos con la boca abierta e imaginando lo peor…

-------------------

-¡¡_esto será un pesadilla_¡¡_no puedo creer que yo vaya a hacer ese papel_!!- la furia de Sam era sentida inclusive a metros de distancia, Tucker y Danny solo atinaban a mirarse el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que decir, de algún modo se imaginaban lo terrible que era para la chica hacer el papel de una princesa de cuento de hadas… ¡junto a Dash!

-_cálmate Sam, además apuesto a que no conoces bien la historia, seguramente tiene algo interesante que tu_-

-_la princesa se enamora del príncipe desconociendo su sangre real y el igual de ella, la mala del cuento lucha contra el príncipe y el con ayuda de las hadas una espada y un escudo la derrota, va al castillo y en lo alto de la torre la princesa esta dormida por lo que el príncipe la besa en la penúltima escena para despertarla, después viven felices para siempre__etc_…_etc_…- interrumpió Sam con los ojos llenos de sarcasmo observando a Tucker quien después de ser interrumpido por la chica gótica se quedo sin palabras…

-_no sabia que tu_…- el chico se sorprendió de lo bien que conocía la historia a pesar de nunca mostrar interés por esa clase de cosas

-_Tucker, soy una chica y tuve infancia_…-añadió cruzando los brazos incomoda

-_vamos Sam, tu sabes que no puedes reprobar, lo único que podemos hacer es actuar y esperar que pronto pase todo esto_- Danny quien parecía el mas normal de todos recibió una mirada inexplicable por parte de la chica¿Cómo podía el estar tan tranquilo mientras ella buscaba la forma de salir del país para no tener que presentar aquella obra?

-_eso lo dices tu viejo por que te toco actuar junto a valeri_- aclaro Tucker con desgano suspirando para inmediatamente después escuchar un fuerte golpe producto del puño de Sam contra uno de los casilleros. El violento contacto dejo un hoyo que fue observado por Danny y Tucker cuando la chica se fue molesta del lugar

-_en verdad detesta la obra_…-Danny curioso observaba la muestra de furia de la chica mientras Tucker solo lo veía con cara de "si claro…la obra"

-_si tu lo dices_…-dijo finalmente adivinando la verdadera razón de la molestia de la joven- _bien, será mejor que nos preparemos para la obra, me pregunto que papel harán tus padres?_ –pregunto al confundido chico quien solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor…

Mas tarde en el auditorio los participantes se preparaban para el primer ensayo oficial de la obra…

-¡_Bien_¡_Jack Fentom esta listo para dar la mejor actuación_!- el grito efusivo se escucho por todo el teatro de la escuela y los alrededores mientras el señor Lancer trataba de encontrar en sus listas algún papel que no fuera demasiado "riesgoso" para el padre de Danny

-_cálmate cariño, solo es el ensayo y aun no conoces tu papel en la obra_- Maddie trato de tranquilizar un poco la euforia de su esposo y con calma continuo revisando el guión

-¿_en donde esta Sam_?- Danny había estado buscando a la chica entre la multitud y solo vio al tonto de Dash coqueteando con una chica en el rincón, a Tucker tratando de entrar en aquel traje de hada con faldita (lo cual le resultaba bastante vergonzoso por cierto) y a Paulina retocando su maquillaje como siempre…pero no la había visto a ella, por alguna razón esperaba malas noticias…

-_muy bien jóvenes, si todos están aquí podemos comenzar con el ensayo_- hablo Lancer sentándose en uno de los asientos principales del recinto y observando hacia el escenario, en ese momento la mano levantada de Paulina llamo su atención

-_la chica gótica aun no a llegado_- dijo con una sonrisa esperando poder tomar el papel principal en su lugar

Lancer suspiro con decepción y tomo una pluma buscando el nombre de la joven en la lista de alumnos inscritos

-_bueno_…_en ese caso creo que_-

-¡¡_esperen_!!!- un grito masculino se escucho por todo el recinto y tres figuras aparecieron en la puerta

-_aquí esta la protagonista, la descubrimos cuando intentaba huir de la casa_- la madre de Sam quien se encontraba sujetándola junto con su padre explico la situación y después de algunos gritos de sam y unas amenazas por parte de ambos lados la chica acepto hacer el papel, aunque no sin antes pensar en hacer algunos "ligeros" cambios…

-_tranquila sam, es solo una obra_…-le dijo el chico de ojos azules una vez que sam estuvo a su lado en el escenario, la joven solo lo miro molesta

-_eso lo dices por que no tienes que ser besado por Dash_…-explico furica mientras el solo bajaba la cabeza y añadía…

-_después de todo_…_tu ya lo hiciste una vez_- susurro atrayendo toda la atención de Sam quien estuvo apunto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la voz del señor Lancer quien daba las ultimas instrucciones

-¡_bien jóvenes_! _el ensayo de la bella durmiente del bosque esta por iniciar, espero que hayan aprendido sus líneas pues no quiero fracasos en esta obra ¿entendieron?, por cierto ya revise los papeles y…he tomado mi decisió_n-

Todos observaron expectantes mientras el maestro daba un último repaso a las listas y con un lápiz marcaba algunos puntos-

-_de acuerdo, los padres del joven Foley serán los reyes del este, el señor Jeremy y la señora Pamela Manson los reyes del norte, es decir los padres de Aurora y los papas del joven Dash tendrán el papel de extras que acompañaran a la señorita Paulina en el papel de sirvientes del mal. El padre de la joven Gray será el rey Huberto y por ultimo la señora Fentom nos hará el favor de ayudarnos tras el escenario_-

-¡¿_y yo_¡¿_que me toca a mi_?!- pregunto emocionado Jack mientras Lancer pensaba en una respuesta rápida y "segura"

-_señor Fentom usted_…_tiene un papel muy importante así que le pediré que tenga mucho cuidado con el_- hablo seriamente ante la expectativa de todos

-bien¿cual es?-pregunto el acercándose mas a Lancer y obteniendo finalmente una respuesta…

-¡_usted será el árbol principal_! _Y recuerde que necesitamos que no se mueva así que confiamos en usted_- dijo esto ultimo dejando a todos sorprendidos pero de algún modo aliviados, el hombre de traje naranja solo se limito a poner una gran sonrisa y exclamar que haría lo imposible para que todo saliera bien

Cuando la multitud asintió las luces del lugar bajaron tenuemente y el ensayo de la obra dio inicio con algunos "contratiempos inesperados"…

Continuara…

Prox. Cáp. "Extras en escena"


End file.
